


2 skunks

by blackbrownbranches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbrownbranches/pseuds/blackbrownbranches





	2 skunks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts), [sandra moore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandra+moore).



two skunks fönk .


End file.
